Happiness is Tapioca Pudding
by blacktears
Summary: Mmmmmmmm......Tapioca Pudding........


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and so on isn't mine. It's JK Rowling's and I'm not making any $ so don't sue. Jimp is mine, though.   
  
NOTE: umm....I was bored. This is a little boring and not really funny, but it IS odd.....ummm.....yeah......*has nothing else to say*   
  
  


### Happiness is Tapioca Pudding

  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm...." Harry Potter said, as he stared down at the full bowl in his hands. "Tapioca Pudding.........." He grinned. Tapioca pudding was one of his favorite foods, yet he never had a chance to have it. And now, for Christmas meal, he had a bowl of it all to himself............   
  
He picked up the spoon and dipped it into the thick food in the bowl. He lifted it to his mouth, intending to savor the taste.....   
  
"Hey Harry!" Startled, Harry dropped the spoon back into the pudding. He looked up to see Hermione heading his way.   
  
With a barely audible growl, Harry replied. "Hi Hermione," he sounded definitivly LESS than chipper. "Whats up?"   
  
"Have you seen Jimp?" Hermione asked, as she got closer to her friend.   
  
"A wha?" Harry asked, feeling a little confused. It wasn't like Hermione to lose things-and he had never heard of a jimp.   
  
"Jimp," Hermione repeated. "Neville's new pet cat-you know the big grey one with blue eyes? Have you seen him?"   
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Uh...." he recalled the cat well enough-he had gotten in a fight with Hedwig on the Hogwart's Express. "Not recently, I haven't."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said, turning away. "Well, if you do, hold onto him would you? Neville is frantic with worry....." She grinned and headed off, still searching for the lost cat.   
  
After Hermione had disapeared, Harry sighed and turned back to his beloved pudding. The spoon had been completely submerged in it when he had dropped it, so Harry was forced to fish around for it with his fingers. Finally finding it, he pulled the slightly slimy-feeling utensil out, and licked his fingers.   
  
A grin spread over his face as he tasted the pudding. It was just what he'd expected and wanted-he could eat a whole swimming pool of that stuff....   
  
For a second, Harry let his mind linger on that thought.....a big swimming pool of tapioca pudding and Harry........   
  
"Yes," Harry whispered to the pudding as though it were his lover. "Happiness is tapioca pudding...."   
  
He fixed his hold on the still-pudding covered spoon and dipped it into the food again.....   
  
"Hey Harry!" This time Harry managed to keep his hold on the spoon, though he jumped a bit. Glancing to his left, he saw Ron entering the Griffindor tower.   
  
Feeling considerably more annoyed than he had with Hermione, Harry answered, "Yeah, Ron?" He sounded annoyed.   
  
Ron paused and looked at him, puzzlement momentarily crossing his face. "Whats wrong, Harry?" He asked, picking up on Harry's mood.   
  
"Nothing," Harry said with a sigh, shifting his weight on the seat. "What did you want?"   
  
Still looking uncertain that nothing was wrong, Ron gave a little shrug. "I was wondering if you would like to play some chess with me....?"   
  
Harry sighed, his thoughts on the tapioca pudding in his lap. "Not now, Ron. I just want some time to myself...."   
  
Ron cocked his head to one side. "Are you certain that nothing is wrong?" he asked.   
  
Harry's breath hissed as it left him. It took all his self control to keep from shouting at Ron to leave. Instead, he shook his head. "Nothings wrong," he assured his friend. "I'm just thinking."   
  
"Okay...." ron said, turning to leave. He glanced back over his shoulder. "But, if something is and you want to talk......."   
  
"I'll turn to you." Harry assured him, wishing that his friend would just leave. After another moment at staring at him, Ron shrugged for a second time and left.   
  
Harry turned back to his pudding. He was going to eat this before he was interupted again.........He started to take a bite when sharp claws in his back made him jump.   
  
The pudding bowl fell from his lap to land face first on the carpet. Harry gawked and dropped to his knees beside the spilled pudding. "NO!" he shouted, carefully lifting the bowl. The food was everywhere-he couldn't save it.   
  
A whisker touched his face, and he glared at the grey cat. They grey cat that had caused him to drop his pudding. And the grey cat that was now licking it up. With a growl, Harry flung himself onto the cat.   
  
The cat, Jimp, scurried away and Harry, off balance and unable to stop his own momentum, fell into the pudding with a loud *SPLAT*. He sat up, growling under his breath, and looked down at himself. The pudding now was a large gooey mess on the front of his robes.   
  
Jimp stared at the wizard as his face turned bright red with anger. Harry slowly stood, and approached the cat. Sensing his intentions, Jimp ran away.   
  
"Argh!" Harry yelled, as he ran after the retreating feline. "Get back here you dumb animal! Get back here!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
THE END   
  
A little (okay, okay, a LOT) boring, but it came to me so I wrote it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
